PROXY vs Velvet
PROXY vs Velvet is Peep4Life's forty-eighth DBX! Description Season 4 Episode 3! Star Wars vs RWBY! Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery- a battle of copycats. '' Intro '' NO RULES ' '''JUST BLOODSHED ' '''DBX Fight Starkiller had been sent to a world called Remnant. His mission was to eliminate Beacon Academy's headmaster: Professor Ozpin. While aboard the Rogue Shadow, PROXY developed a boredom he couldn't contain. He left the ship with the intention of finding Starkiller but walked into a young girl with large rabbit ears. "Ahhh... right." PROXY realised that he couldn't just let her go but his master and, more worryingly, Darth Vader would NOT be pleased. Before Velvet could decide on an action, PROXY turned into a projection of an Imperial Guard. Velvet was dumbfounded but without Coco to help her, the Faunus opened her box of weapons, imitating the Crescent Rose. Here we go! The two clashed with their imitated weapons and clashed in a blade lock. Velvet began spinning the scythe and fired several rounds. PROXY backed off and transformed into a replica of Qui-Gon Jinn. Copying the deceased Jedi's mastery of Ataru, PROXY attacked with viciousness and began breaking the guard of Velvet. To counter the power of the lightsaber, Velvet focused aura into strengthening her weapons. She then swapped out for Coco's heavy machine gun and fired on PROXY. The droid was clipped and backed up towards a fountain.Now replicating Obi-Wan Kenobi, PROXY adopted the 'resilient' form of lightsaber combat: Soresu. This made defending the blaster like attacks easy and several shots were parried back on Velvet. The student stopped firing and landing a hard kick to PROXY's midsection, making him change his form again. This time, PROXY replicated the relentless Darth Maul. Rather than activate his saber staff, PROXY opened up with his own brutal kicks and punches before imitating a weak force push, slamming Velvet into a statue. Velvet also swapped out her weapon: she applied Yang's Ember Celicas and fired several rounds at PROXY. The droid spun the saber in a circle, blocking the shots with ease. As PROXY advanced, Velvet copied Blake's weapons and attached the Extending Ribbon to the blade. With the ribbon around PROXY's legs, Velvet toppled the droid and scored a slash on PROXY's shoulder. PROXY swapped out for his Boba Fett copy and took to the air. He began firing, causing the young Faunus to run for cover. Once more, Velvet relied on her teammates's weapon. She copied Coco's heavy machine gun and fired skywards. PROXY used the cable of Boba's tools and dragged Velvet by the hands. Velvet was dragged across the floor, tearing at her clothes and skin. She cried out in pain before mustering enough coordination to use her aura to defend her body. She then replicated the Crescent Rose again and planted the scythe in the floor. The sudden weight stopped PROXY in his tracks and jerked him back to the floor, shattering a part of his legs. Velvet swiped with the scythe, barely missing PROXY's head. The droid threw a weak force push imitation and launched Velvet across the floor. PROXY swapped out for Darth Maul once more and went for a saber throw. Velvet shot the weapon out the air and closed in on PROXY. They had a fist fight where PROXY managed to break Velvet's nose with a sharp elbow. He then grabbed Velvet by the ears but before he could attack, Velvet took a photo of PROXY's Darth Maul replica. More specifically, she had his weapon.PROXY, now defenceless, turned into Jango Fett and tried to fly away. But Velvet caught the jetpack with the lightsaber. PROXY backed up, shooting with his blaster pistols. Velvet used her acrobatics and dodged the shots before cutting through PROXY's arm and then beheading the droid. The replica faded and the powerless droid fizzled out and stopped twitching. Velvet turned off the lightsaber and breathed a huge sigh of relief. DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Web Show vs Video Game' Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Animal vs Robot themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Sword Fight Category:Gun Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights